1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copier and a facsimile, for forming a developer image which is developed on a photoconductive body with a dry developer and finally transferring the developer image to a recording medium to form an image, as the quiescent period from completion of one image forming operation to the start of another image forming operation becomes longer, fogging such that a developer is deposited on a white background portion may occur or a defect such that the image density gets higher than an intended density may occur in the image forming operation started after the quiescent period. Such a defect tends to occur remarkably in an environment in which the humidity during the quiescent period is comparatively high.